Chaston Burnett
|full name = Chaston Burnett |alias = |age = |gender = Female |species = Dark Witch Demon (temporary) |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |residence = Hecate Hall (formerly) |occupation = Student |status = Alive |family= |relationships = |friends = Elodie Parris † Anna Gilroy Holly Mitchell † |first appearance = Hex Hall |last appearance = Spell Bound}} Chaston Burnett is a dark witch who was sent to Hecate Hall when she was twelve after a spell of hers made it rain for three days nonstop. Biography Hex Hall Sophie first meets Chaston along with Anna and Elodie when the three girls try to convince Sophie to join their dark witch coven, alerting Sophie to the fact she was a dark witch. Elodie lets it slip about Holly and they end up telling Sophie that Holly used to be a member of their coven until Jenna killed her. Sophie laughs at that, not believing Jenna killed anyone. Even though Elodie reconsiders her decision to have Sophie join, Chaston and Anna want her to since a four member coven made the coven strong. Sophie tries to leave, but the girls use their magic to try and scare her into joining. She still declines, and the other girls leave. Later that day, Chaston, Anna, and Elodie visit Sophie in her room during lights out, telling her they had come to induct her into their coven. Sophie tells them she already said she didn't want to do it, but Chaston tells if she accepted, the ritual would begin and Sophie could back out whenever she wanted. Sophie finally accepts and the four go to Elodie and Anna's room. There, they start the ritual, but Sophie backs out after hearing about the spells that got them sent to Hecate. A week and a half later, the three girls befriend Sophie again while going to Defense and Chaston tells her it was okay she didn't want to join them. They apologize and ask if Sophie wanted to be friends, and she agrees. They then began talking about Vanderlyden, the Defense teacher, and Elodie tells her that if she ever got in trouble to just compliment Vanderlyden's tattoos. Sophie ends up finding herself in a tight spot with Vanderlyden, so she takes Elodie's advice only to get cellar duty with Archer Cross for the rest of the semester. While Sophie and Jenna are talking later that day, Chaston issues a warning to Sophie about Jenna, saying Jenna looked hungry. Sophie realizes this was the one of the only times she had seen Chaston without the girl's other two friends. Two days later, after her first cellar duty, Sophie goes to take a bath and finds Chaston in a tub full of pink water. She sees Chaston was bleeding from two puncture wounds below her jaw. She immediately tries to do a healing spell, but when it doesn't work, she cries out for help. Mrs. Casnoff arrives and tells Sophie to get Cal. She does so and Cal takes Chaston to Casnoff's office. Elodie believes Jenna bit her and causes a scene, humiliating Jenna. Casnoff comes back and tells the girls that Chaston had regained consciousness and that her parents would take her home the next day. The students didn't hear anything from Chaston until October, when she sent a testimony into the Council saying she didn't remember anything about being attacked. This caused people to believe Jenna was still the suspect. Later that month, Sophie is visited by the ghost of her grandmother Alice. Alice trains her to try and strengthen her powers. A few months later Sophie figures out that Alice was the demon Elodie's coven had summoned, and to make herself strong enough to approach Sophie, Alice had attacked Chaston. Personality When Chaston is first introduced she seems nice and sweet. We later discover that Chaston and her friends are the pretty, but total bullies that every school has. She's snarky and rude to almost everyone, except her friends. Physical description Chaston has very straight blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Sophie described her as having a bad overbite and her eyes being too close together. Abilities and skills Quotes *"Careful, Sophie. The Leech is looking kind of hungry." 148 *"Witch: It's what's for dinner." 148 Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Witches